I Won't Give Up
by Multigraincheerios
Summary: Mycroft/OC. - Summary to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lonely Nights.

Summary: Mycroft/OC. This is just my random little musing of Mycroft/OC, I had the idea after watching A Scandal in Belgravia and noticing he had a ring on his right hand, ring finger. I'm sure it has some other meaning, but I've decided to give it a go.

Rating: T.

It was Christmas time yet again. London was covered in a slight layer of snow. Christmas lights were hung everywhere. People were singing carols; it should be a very lovely time of the year. However, for a certain Holmes, it wasn't the happiest time of the year, it was a rather lonely time of the year. Simply put, Mycroft Holmes, while a man of power, was simply a man without a lot of close "friends" he had colleagues, acquaintances, etc., various people who had invited him to Christmas dinner, Christmas mass, etc. However, he declined most of them. Not wanting to have to deal with people. He would normally go see his mother, but his mother had decided to go visit some distant relatives up in Manchester, so here he was, sitting alone in his large house, with a fire going and a glass of whiskey in his hand. Something to numb the feeling of loneliness he felt, even Sherlock, his bloody brother Sherlock had John. How the hell he had managed that, he had no idea. It was him who would always be bloody alone.

It hadn't always been like that though. Years ago there had been a woman in Mycroft Holmes's life, a woman who he had loved very dearly, who had meant the world to him, a woman who had left, and it was that very woman who seemed to haunt him most of the time, especially around this time of the year.

Miles across England, a woman sat in her flat, some random Christmas movie was on TV, Home Alone, or something random like that, it was an American movie, why she was watching, she had no idea, but she paid enough each month to have the stupid channels. Why not enjoy them, though, she wasn't really enjoying them right now. It was Christmas Eve, her mother and father had recently retired and where in Thailand. Adele Gillman would be spending this holiday alone, it wasn't her first time spending the holiday alone since her parents had decided to retire, take all their savings and go travel the world, but it was Christmas, surely they could come home for one holiday. Apparently not. Sipping at the red wine, Adele sighed and looked around the modest flat. For what it was worth, it was a nice flat, two bedrooms, one and a half bath, a large, open kitchen/dining/living area, a small deck with a view of the London Bridge. She was able to afford it on her salary being a teacher. While it wasn't a large salary, working at a private institution where parents were willing to pay sky high prices to get the best education for their children had its advantages, the salary being one.

Sinking back into the couch, Adele sighed and looked out the window. Sometimes she wondered if the one man she managed to let slip away ever thought of her, like she thought of him, especially on holidays. Little did she know, he did. He was thinking of her at this very moment.

Adele Gillman and Mycroft Holmes had met at Oxford University in their first year. A class on Political Sciences had brought the two together when they were forced to debate against one another about the current government in England. The teacher had assigned everybody to either be for it or against it, despite what they really thought. They were to research and have enough material to do a debate about an hour long, they were then going to be paired up and random, and debate during class. The class would take notes, decide who was best and then pick the winner of the debate. Simple enough, yeah? Not so much.

Adele spent hours upon hours researching for this damn debate, she'd sit in the library and look through books as to why the current English government was working, even though she thought they could use a change, she was an education major who didn't really care much, but put all her effort into it anyway. She thought she'd be able to dominate her opponent, except, she wasn't expecting Mycroft Holmes, the young man who breathed, lived, and loved the government, he was after all, studying Political Science and Government at Oxford, he obviously had the upper hand against the young education major. He won the debate, despite how much time Adele had spent in the library. Apparently debating was not her thing, and she'd readily admit it wasn't. She got nervous, flustered, versus young Mycroft Holmes who was able to convince an Eskimo to buy ice.

Skip ahead a week or so after the debate. Adele was sitting outside the classroom, looking down at the textbook in her lap, a pen dangling from her mouth as she flipped through the pages. She looked about as disgruntled as they came. It was obvious not much work was put into her appearance this morning. A sloppy ponytail sat on her head, holding her auburn locks out of her face. Her green eyes were intent on the book in front of her, a to go container of coffee sat on the ground next to her. She was wearing a shirt that had obviously been worn before, some large sweater over it and a pair of jeans with a stain on them. That was the image Mycroft would always remember of the young woman, because while she was disheveled and obviously in need of a good shag and maybe a new wardrobe, he was attracted to her. "Why don't' I take you out tonight if you make it out of this test alive?" he had asked. Oh, the Holmes's charm. No woman could ever resist it. Except maybe Adele.

"Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard me, I said, why don't I take you out for a drink or something if you survive this test. It's obvious that you are stressed and need a drink."

Adele just watched the young man for a moment before shaking her head and going back to her book. What kind of game was he playing here? She was trying to study. Couldn't he see that? Maybe ignoring him would work. It seemed to work with everybody else.

"My. Not the talker are we? I'll take that as a yes? Let's see here. 7:30 p.m. work? We can meet by Sly Fox Pub?" he asked.

"Are you really asking me out? No. I'm not going to meet you anywhere. How about you leave me be?"

"Are we still bitter about the debate? I apologize. Your argument just didn't hold up very well." he said simply, giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Fuck off, Mycroft." Adele replied simply. Closing her book, shoving it into her bag, along with the pen, grabbing her coffee and making her way into the lecture hall.

That is where the chase had begun.

Author's note: I apologize for any skipping around in this chapter, I'm still trying to figure out how to get this to go somewhat smoothly, so for now, I hope you can bear with me, I haven't written a fanfiction in God knows how long, and I'm still trying to figure it out. Next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Longing.

Mycroft Holmes missed somebody. He did. Who was there to miss when he was practically the British government and had some of the most beautiful assistants around? There was the one woman to miss. The one damn woman who he shouldn't miss but did, almost everyday. When he wasn't worrying about his brother or dealing with his job. His job was his relationship now. It ran in the Holmes Family he would assume. His father had been the same way. Married to his work. Going home at night, and not ignoring his mother, but not giving her the attention she deserved either. His father had been fond of his mum, but not in the way he should have been. Not in the way he had been fond of her.

"Mycroft! I can't believe you're taking me to meet your family, don't you think this is a bit early?" Adele worried as she looked out the window of the car, the countryside rolled by, but this wasn't just the typical English countryside, this was the 'wealthy' English countryside, where large, old estate homes stood on rolling green pastures filled with horses, sheep, cows, whatever the owners fancied. It was all very different from the small village type setting Adele was from.

"Nonsense. We've been going out for almost 5 months though, my mother is eager to meet you." Mycroft said, looking over at Adele who was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She looked especially lovely today. She was dressed in a nice pair of slacks with a greenish blouse that made those green eyes of hers stand out. Her hair was pulled into a tasteful ponytail, a string of pearls sat on her neck. "Come now, my mother won't bite your head off. She'll love you." he said, taking one hand off the steering wheel and reaching over for hers. Lacing his fingers with hers, he gave her hand a small squeeze. "Besides, you look brilliant today. How could they not love you?"

"Because I don't come from a well to do background." Adele said, looking at him worriedly. "Mycroft, you know my parents. My father was a police officer, while a well ranking police officer, still nothing more and my mum was just a school teacher. We made enough, but we don't have this." she said, waving her free hand towards the large houses that towered around them. "We lived in a 2 story house with 3 bedrooms." It was true, Adele came from a modest background. He parents made enough to get by, afford a few luxuries, holidays to Spain or France every now and again, but they didn't go to Polo matches or drink expensive wine. They both worked hard for their money, Adele had never had the lush lifestyle that Mycroft was so used to, hence the Mercedes that was bringing them to his parents' house.

"Nonsense, Adele, you're over thinking it. They won't judge you just because you don't have a ton of money, my parents come from old money. Stop worrying. You're charming, when you're not in day old stained clothing." he teased. Attempting to lighten up the mood.

Adele gave a small smile and looked over at him. It was a moment that little did she know, would stick with her whenever she thought of Mycroft Holmes. He just looked so happy, he was laughing about something or another, a smile on his handsome features, his hand was in her hand and everything felt right. Even if she was going to meet his parents. Even if they were talking about moving in together, despite only 5 months, everything was okay. Everything was well.

It was that day that Adele thought about now as she looked through her messages on her phone. One message in particular was from a certain Violet Holmes, the mother of Mycroft, the woman who had scared Adele out of her mind, had become a second mother figure. Even after the two had spilt, Violet had a certain fondness for Adele, sending her cards for holidays, a small gift on her birthday. It was simple this year. "Merry Christmas, love. Have a wonderful New Year. xx Violet." Not much, but Adele loved it all the same. She missed Violet. Hell, she missed Mycroft. She'd admit that now. She wanted to climb up into bed with the stubborn pain in the ass, feel the familiar pattern of his breathing after they had made love and were dozing off, feel his arm wrapped around her. However, that wasn't going to happen. So, she'd sit here, watching this damned _Home Alone_ movie with her cat, nursing a glass of red wine. Looking down at her phone once more, she picked it up and started to go through her contacts. Getting down to the _H_s, she scrolled down till she found _Mycroft Holmes. _She still had his bloody phone number, while she doubted it was the same, maybe she would send him a text message, of course, Mycroft didn't text, he wouldn't text if he could talk. He only texted if he was the dentist. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

Sighing gently, Adele stared at the phone for a long moment, putting the red wine up to her lips while she contemplated this. Nope, it wasn't a good idea. They hadn't spoken in over 5 years. What was one night of being lonely? It was Christmas, she would be fine. She'd get drunk, go to bed and tomorrow it would be better. Tomorrow it would be better. That was what she kept telling herself over and over again. Everyday. Tomorrow she wouldn't be a lonely 30 something by herself in a flat in London with a cat. Tomorrow she'd meet the man of her dreams and tomorrow they'd get married and move out to the country, buy a small farm, have children and grow old together. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.

The word _Tomorrow_ filtered through her brain while she dozed off in a red wine induced sleep. Not hearing her phone beep. The number on the screen said "Mycroft Holmes." The message under it. _"Have a wonderful Christmas, Adele. –_MH."

On the other side of London, Mycroft sighed as he stared at the phone. Hopefully that hadn't been a mistake. Hopefully she didn't have his number and hopefully she had no idea who "MH" was, even though he knew she would. Taking a deep breath, he stood up from the chair, put out the fire and made his way up to his bed. Nursing the glass of whiskey on the way up. Adele's memory floating in his head, Merry Christmas to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! :D I'm going to try to squeeze in Sherlock somewhere. (: I appreciate the feedback!

Xxxxx

"Mycroft, don't you think it's a bit large? Also, did you look at the rent?" Adele asked, wandering to the main living area of the flat Mycroft had insisted they looked at. It was now the middle of their second year at University and the two had been together a year. Mycroft had decided that it was time to take things seriously, save at school and move in. The flat was lovely. It had 2 bedrooms, a nice living area, and a bathroom, a nice kitchen separated from the living area. There was even a small nook to put in a small table and chairs. Why was it so expensive? Mycroft had insisted that they settle down in one of the best parts of London, well, not one of the best, but one of the safer places, where Adele could easily walk to and from and not worry about being mugged or something.

"I have looked at the price, love. You don't have to worry about a thing." Mycroft said, walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "I've told you this. I want you to be safe, I make enough, and there's nothing to worry about."

Adele sighed, leaning her head back against his shoulder. "You mean your parents make enough. I don't feel good freeloading off your parents, Mycroft. I've told you this."

"Excuse me, I'm not freeloading off my parents. I've just gotten that internship, remember? It's a paid internship, and it's paid quite well. Combination of that and maybe some help from mum and father, I've told you, don't worry. Besides, they like you, they'd want the best for you, especially with your parents off in Thailand or China or wherever they were off to." He said, kissing her cheek and letting go of her, to go over to the lease. "So, what do you say?"

Adele just started at him and sighed. "You're very convincing, Mycroft Holmes." She said, following him and leaning up to kiss him.

"I know. I'm Mycroft Holmes." He teased. "Sign it then, yeah?"

Adele took the pen and signed the lease. "I guess that's that. Now, we need to get furniture, a bed, decorations and a lamp." She said.

"Lamp, singular?" Mycroft inquired.

"Oh hush."

Within the next week, the two were moved in. Between the two of them, they had picked out some furniture, a couch and a chair, coffee table, etc. The bedroom had been furnished with the four-poster bed Adele had always wanted, after she casually mentioned it. Pots and pans sat under the counters, it was a lovely little place.

"Mycroft?" Adele muttered as the mattress shifted. "Why are you home so late?"

"Yes, love, it's me. I got held up at the library for a paper. I'm sorry." He said softly. "Go back to sleep."

"I thought you got your paper done?"

"Apparently I misread the requirements." He said, lying down beside her.

Adele rolled over and let her head lay on his chest. "Alright."

"I would have called, but I didn't want to wake you. Goodnight." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Mycroft. I love you." Adele muttered, falling quickly asleep against a stunned Mycroft Holmes. The two had not said they had loved each other yet, it was a year into the relationship, yes, but they had agreed to say it when the time was right. Maybe the time was right for her.

Mycroft looked down at Adele and sighed into her hair. "Adele, Adele, Adele." He muttered against her hair. "I love you too." It scared him to say such a thing, it really did, but he was willing to say it, he wanted to say it. Adele was his kryptonite and that could or couldn't be seen as a bad thing.

xxx

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, and jingle all the way. Oh what fun, it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey!" screamed through the radio. Rather loudly, in fact. "Mm, what?" Adele muttered. Her head pounding from the intake of red wine last night. "Why is this happening?" she didn't remember setting her alarm clock. Rolling over, she slammed down the radio and grabbed her phone. It took her a moment to realize the message on there. Her eyes growing slightly wide as she did. The pang of missing him hit her right in the gut. He had texted her. While a small gesture, it was the first contact the two had in years. Unlocking the phone, Adele found Mycroft's number. As soon as he answered the question was "Why did you text me?"

Mycroft on the other line had barely woken up. "What? Who is this?"

"The person you texted last night, ass. Why did you text me?" the voice came again. "We agreed. There would be no contact, no nothing."

Mycroft groaned and sighed. "I thought I'd wish you a Merry Christmas, you Grinch. Always were one."

"I am not. You were." With that, the phone went dead.

"Stupid woman." He muttered. Yet, part of him was a bit happy that they had actually spoken. A small, small sliver. He had be called and ass, which was in fact out of line.

Did Adele care? No, not really. He would have to have a word with her. Looking down at the band on his finger, he simply sighed and stood up. Might as well have that Christmas breakfast John had invited him to.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll be home soon. I promise."

"Mycroft, you've been gone since yesterday. What are you planning? Surely your mum doesn't need that much help around the house. You surely aren't the person to be doing such things." Adele teased, walking in the small parameter that the phone cord provided her. An apple in one hand, the phone tucked between her shoulder, the paper sitting in her hands as she started to scan an article.

"Oh, bullocks. I'm perfectly handy. There just hasn't been a time for me to be handy."

"I call your bullshit and raise you 3 pounds." Adele said simply. Mycroft was not handy, he'd much rather call a plumber than take a plunger to the toilet. She loved him despite it though.

"You're a doll, did you know that? You're an absolute doll. I have to run now, I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye."

"I know, that's why I'm so loveable. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Call me before bed?"

"I'll see, okay? I really have to run." Mycroft said. "I love you." With that, he hung up.

"I cannot believe you are letting her think that you are helping me with anything 'handy'." Violet chimed in.

Mycroft gave a small shrug. "Well, I can't just tell her I'm going to go look at engagement rings, now can I?" Mycroft retorted.

"I do suppose not. Don't you think it'd be easier to go to London and do this?" Violet asked.

Mycroft shook his head. "No, they all look the same in London. I want unique." He said.

A few hours later and many shops, Mycroft and Violet had finally found a ring. Violet had chastised just about everything ring Mycroft had picked out, except for one. He didn't like that one, but they had finally agreed on one., it was a simple gold band with a diamond in the center with two diamonds next to it. The band also had a few small diamonds set into it. Overall, it was a lovely ring. Nothing too blingy, but the diamonds were clear and it was worth a small chunk of money.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Violet asked, sipping at the tea that was in front of her.

"I believe so. I don't see why she wouldn't."

"Are you sure she's 'the one', Mycroft?"

"Mum, we've been over this, yes. I do love her, she's brilliant and wonderful. Not many people could have met Sherlock and still want to be with me." he said a bit bitterly.

"I mean, do you think she's…up to par?"

"Are you talking about in social standing? Mum, her father is a very well respected police man and her mother is a beloved elementary teacher. They aren't wealthy by any means, but yes. I do think she is." The nerve of his mother.

"If you say so." Violet said gently.

Mycroft simply shook his head and stood up. "I really should pack if I want to catch the train." He called out.

"You're leaving already?"

"Of course, with the way youre acting, why would I want to stay, mum?"

The train ride was actually quite dull, Mycroft had been put in the proximity of a man who was attempting a crossword puzzle, but wasn't quite getting it and was muttering all the answers out. The train ride back to London, was needless to say a long one. He was happy once he arrived back to their flat though. He could tell Adele was asleep, because the only light coming from their third floor flat was the telly from their bedroom. She slept with it on when he was gone. Smiling slightly, Mycroft let himself into the building and up to the flat. Letting himself in, he looked towards their room, before flinging his coat on the couch and taking off his shoes. Locking the door, he sighed for a moment as he reached for the box in his pocket. Was he really making the right choice? Sure he was. Walking into the bedroom, Mycroft changed quickly, before sliding into bed. "Adele." He whispered.

"Mm?" Adele muttered, not bothering to move.

"I'm home."

"I gathered as much. Why did you wake me up?"

"Because I missed you."

"If you want to shag, you're going to have to wait until morning, I'm tired." She said sleepily.

"I'd enjoy that, but I'm not in any particular mood." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Wake up, I have a question."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow, Mycroft?"

"No, wake up, please." He said, kissing her neck, taking that moment to get the ring box out.

"Fine, fine." She muttered, rolling over and looking at him. "Why don't you give me a proper kiss first?"

"If you insist." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

"What did you want?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked, watching her as he held out the ring box.

Adele just stared at him for a moment. Was this a dream? It couldn't be, could it? "What?"

"Adele, you heard me, will you marry me?" he said with a small smile.

Adele just again stared at him before it finally hit her, Mycroft was proposing. He was proposing! "Oh! Of course!" she said and grinned. "Mycroft!" she said, leaning over and hugging him.

"Oh, wonderful." He said. Taking the ring out of the box, he slid it on her finger. "I love you, so much, you do know that right? I don't show it often, but I do." Mycroft said. Kissing her forehead.

"I know, I love you too." She said and smiled.

x-x-x-x

Christmas had come and gone, Adele had spent it mainly alone. One of her friends had lured her out for Christmas brunch with her family, but that was about it. She was cleaning, for whatever reason. There was no reason to clean. Adele had been mean to Mycroft, yes, but he was like a double edged sword. Part of her wanted to love him, part of him hated him, no, she really didn't hate him. She hated him for becoming so damn invested in his work. So fucking invested in it. Sighing, Adele shook her head and started going through the jewelry box, her eyes wandered to the gold bands she just couldn't get rid of. "What am I kidding? I miss you." She muttered gently, picking up the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm not sure where I came up with this chapter, I just wanted to write, it's just a rambling. I didn't want to write about the wedding, so I apologize if this is just rubbish.

xxxxx

"You're leaving again?"

"I have to, love, you know that. I have work to take care of."

"That wasn't my question."

"Yes, I'm leaving again."

"You were just gone though, Mycroft, surely they don't need you that much, Mycroft." Adele said, watching Mycroft pack his things once more. The wedding had been over 6 months ago and things had been going well, they were almost done with university, Mycroft's internship was going well and Adele was looking for a job when she wasn't student teaching. However, recently, Mycroft's internship had become a lot more demanding, keeping him away for days at a time, much to Adele's dismay.

Adele sighed and stood up, she had thought things would get better once they had gotten married, that they would be even more a couple then they were now, they'd start planning a future, they'd start looking at proper houses in the country and settle down, but it wasn't. Not at all.

"Come on, Addie, it's not that bad." Mycroft said, "I always call and you know I don't want to travel."

"Don't you dare start that with me! You haven't been at home for more than a week this month, you haven't been in bed more than twice and you are at the office or at school during the day, so I haven't seen you!" Adele said, frustration very evident in her voice. Getting up from the bed, she walked into the kitchen, she'd make dinner or something. That would work, yeah?

"Adele!" Mycroft called out. He was unsure of what he had done wrong. He always managed to call, he wasn't gone long, sure, they hadn't spent much time together, but did that really matter? They saw each other, they talked. What more did they need? They had sex, is that what she wanted? More sex?

"What?"

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You're bloody gone, all the time. . ." staring down at the mug, she looked up at him. "Don't you get it? We just got married, we're supposed to be doing things, experiencing things. You are, you're experiencing things, you're doing things, without me. We're supposed to do things together. I go to school, I go to whatever school I'm student teaching at, I come home, I clean, I do homework, I do things, I take care of the bills, I take care of the flat, I take care of everything, Mycroft." Adele was angry. She was upset, she just wanted to cry. She wanted Mycroft to understand, he wouldn't though. This was the moment where Adele knew that this wasn't going to work. Mycroft Holmes was addicted to his work. "I'm going." Turning off the stove, Adele shook her head, not bothering to take the kettle off the heat, she walked to grab her jacket and pull on a pair of shoes.

"Adele! Come on!" Mycroft said, he was stunned by all of this, he thought things were fine. Adele had seemed content. Maybe he was wrong.

"No, Mycroft, you need to realize I'm not always going to be here. I am not just going to be something you can pick up when it's convinent for you. I'm not a toy. I'm your wife." She said, her voice cold. With that, she was out door of the flat.

Xxx

"Okay, love. I think it's time to leave." The bartender said, looking at Adele and sighing. Ernie knew Adele, she came in here about once a week, to grade papers, sometimes she watched cricket with the old men and argued about the plays, but mainly she came in for company, talking to Ernie or her friend who came with her, but tonight was different. "Do you want me to call somebody for you?"

"Who is there to call?" Adele asked, obviously drunk as she had the glass pried out of her hands. "My mom and dad are in fucking who knows where, I guess you could call Lisa, but she's at home with her husband, living her perfect little life. I left my husband because he cheated on me with his job. I have a cat, you can call my cat."

"Give me your phone."

"Why, you aren't going to find anybody." However, she did find the phone and put it on the bar.

Ernie looked through it. "Who's Sherlock? As in Sherlock Holmes, the one who wore the funny hat and the blogger friend?"

"Oh yes, Sherlock. He's my brother-in-law. Actually, scratch that, he's my ex brother-in-law. He sent me a Christmas card though."

"Your ex husband was Mycroft Holmes?" Ernie asked.

"Yes, he was, and he was a horrible husband. Horrible. He was great in bed though, god was he good. Ernie, I haven't been shagged in about 5 months."

Ernie just stared at her. "Do you want me to call Mycroft?"

"No, don't call him. Don't you dare."

Ernie sighed and looked down at the phone. Pressing "Send" on the number, he put it up to his ear, it rung for a while, before it finally picked up.

"Adele? You aren't supposed to be calling me."

"Actually, this is Ernie, I'm the bartender down at McGarry's Pub, I'm calling on behalf of Adele, she's drunk, do you think you could come and pick her up?"

"Ernie! Why the fuck are you doing this! Ernie!"

There was an audible sigh from the other end of the line. "How bad is she?"

"Um…She said she hasn't been shagged in a while, generally she's more private than that, plus she's had too much vodka."

"Alright, I'll send a car. Have her out there." With that, Mycroft hung up.

"Come on, Adele." Ernie said, looking at her.

"I'm not going with him."

"Yes, you are. Come on." Ernie said. Walking around the bar and grabbing her coat. "Let's go."

Adele sighed and got up. "Fine, fine." She muttered. "I'm going somewhere else next time though." She muttered. Pulling on her coat, and somehow she managed to stumble out of the bar, with Ernie's help.

She didn't remember much of the rest of the night, she remembered getting into the car, after that much of it was a blur, Mycroft wasn't there, some other man helped her up to the flat, apparently she wasn't to be trusted by herself. Somebody had put a tea next to her bed, and that was all she remembered.

The next morning, the sound of birds chirping outside woke up Adele. "Hmm?" she muttered. Her head was pounding, smell of aftershave was very strong. "What hell happened?" she muttered, rolling over and looking up at the ceiling. The room around her was unfamiliar, but familiar in a way.

"Did you have fun last night, Adele?" came a familiar voice, however familiar it was, it was cold.

"Bloody hell, no." she said softly into the pillow, burying her face into it. Let this all be a dream. She could not be hung over and in Mycroft's flat. She could not be here, not at all. Yes, she had gotten drunk, surely the sane thing to do was just to call her a cab? Fucking Ernie and his fucking pub. Fuck it, fuck it , fuck it. Adele was once again back in the bed of Mycroft Holmes once again, but this was not the same at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Collide

Author's note: I apologize, I'm really just rambling in this chapter. I got an idea at work for the middle of a chapter, but wasn't sure how to start it. Hence the first part. It's rubbish. I apologize.

xx

It was June. Roughly 6 months after the "Mycroft Incident" as Adele had dubbed it. The whole thing had been awkward. She had gotten herself up, thanked him for picking her up and done the walk of shame in the snow towards her flat. She knew she looked like a mess. Thankfully that was all over. Over the past 6 months, Adele had not heard a peep from the Holmes boy. He was probably off in Cancun or something on "business". She didn't care. Things had been going good with work, they were steady. Overall, life was fine.

Did she miss him? Well, that was a hard one to answer. It was getting better, not that it hadn't in the years they had been apart, but it most certainly had been a bit better these past few months. There was a promotion in site at work, she had moved to a larger flat and had gotten some new furniture and things were looking just dandy. Even if she was still a single cat lady who seemed to find companionship in younger, drunk men. Adele still had sexual needs that couldn't always be met by herself. It seemed easier to get somebody into bed when they were drunk and younger. It was a practice that she wasn't too fond of, but it was keeping her content as of now. "I just don't understand why they can't use other phrases." Adele muttered, seeming to circle the same sentence with the same fragment for the 8th time in a second essay. Maybe it was time to move. London while a lovely place, was starting to seem a bit dull. There was a whole wide world out there. She could go down to Sydney or maybe to Los Angeles. She had heard the weather was nice there. Thoughts were her in Los Angeles, lounging on the beach when her phone suddenly went off. Looking up, Adele put the pen down and grabbed it, putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

Across London, Mycroft Holmes's office was everything one would expect it to be. It was decorated to a T. The large oak desk sat in the back of the room in front of a window, a large leather chair was behind it. Shelves of books filled the room. It even smelled of old books and expensive liquor, a hint of tobacco here and there from when he had a cigar after a stressful day or during one. The papers in front of him were causing his head to hurt and he wanted to be done for the day. It was getting late anyhow. He wanted to go home, light a cigarette and have a good glass of whiskey. The buzz of the intercom went off. "Mr. Holmes, you have a visitor-Hey! You can't just go in there!"

Mycroft stared at the intercom for a moment before the door to his office swung open and in ran the woman who he didn't want to see right now. Standing up, he walked around the desk, shaking his head. "Adele, what are you do-?" He was cut off when she flung herself at him.

"M-My-My-mu-um-mum died. Mycroft. My mum died." She sobbed, letting her arms wrap around his neck. The tears wouldn't stop pouring down her face. The sobs timed perfectly so she could barely get a breath in. "Mycroft. She had a heart attack. In Taiwan. She's dead." The sobbing grew much louder and fiercer after that statement. Her arms wrapped tighter around the familiar neck.

Mycroft on the other hand, was standing ridged, arms braced to the side a bit, confused by all of this. What was he supposed to do? Hug her? He had never been bombarded with news that his ex-mother in law was dead. Mycroft did now show physical displays of affection. He let his arms awkwardly extend around her as he patted her back. "There. I'm sure it'll all blow over soon."

"Why do you always have to be such an asshole? Why, Mycroft?" Adele said, he couldn't just sympathize with her for a moment, could he?

"You don't have to become attatched if you're an asshole." he said quietly. However, something inside him was melting just a bit. "Come on, now Adele. It'll be okay." he soothed. "It'll be fine." She just kept sobbing. What was he supposed to do? "Come on. Don't cry." The patting on the back became an actual hug and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. She hated you, but I didn't, I-I-I loved you, and we could have had all those years together and had children and she's dead, Mycroft." Adele sobbed once more. Letting her head bury into the nape of his neck. The familiar scent was still there, the tobacco, the peppermint and a hint of the expensive cologne he had put on that morning that just barely lingered. "Please, I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Come on now, it'll be okay. Why don't we head back to my flat? I'll have some tea made up, yeah?" he asked quietly. Mycroft didn't know what to do. This was unusual indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Drunk

_ "I can't do this anymore, Mycroft! Don't you get it? You're constantly gone! I haven't seen you for more than 2 weeks at a time since you started that bloody internship! You are always at the office, out with the lads, at school or I'll be damned with your mother!"_ _The young woman screamed. "Why can't you just be home? Why?" the tears were streaming down her face. Mascara running with the tears, causing the black streaks down her cheeks. _

_ "Adele, you know I want to be home. I can't. I'm doing this for us!"_

_ "FOR US?! There is no US. There is only you, Mycroft. It has always been solely about you. You fucking selfish, pain the ass."_

_ "Adele, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it would give us the best future."_

_ "Is that why you slept with another woman?"_

_ The young man was obviously stunned about this. His secret was out. Somebody had told her. Who had told her?_

_ "That's right! I know. I know you sleep around when you go on your little "business trips." I'm not good enough am I? Are your whores good enough then, Mycroft? Are they? ! Is that what you do when you go on your little business trips? Sleep around and leave your wife sitting at home? Waiting for the next phone call, the next letter? You bastard."_

_ Mycroft could only sit there stunned, somebody had told Adele of him cheating. He didn't know who, he hadn't told anybody. His world was crumbling around him. It had been a mistake. A night of getting too drunk and having somebody there. It had been lust. Nothing more. Nothing less. It was too late though, this was the final straw for Adele. He could see that. "…Adie." He said quietly, standing up and moving towards her._

_ "No! Do not come near me. Is this what you wanted? You wanted our marriage to end. You never wanted me." She had just been something to pass the time, something until he could find somebody his mother liked. _

_ "Come on, we can…we can work this out. Addie." _

_ "I'm pregnant! I am carrying your child, Mycroft!" the sobs began coming harder now as Adele's hand went to her stomach. She had found out a few days ago, estatic to tell Mycroft that they were going to have a family. It wasn't the most ideal time, but there was room and they had money. _

The sound of a door slamming downstairs was enough to jolt Adele out of her dream. One hand went instantly to her stomach as she looked around the room she was in. It was not familiar. The bed smelled of cigar smoke and cologne. It was too late though, the tears had already started down her cheeks. The intense grief hit her once again. An overwhelming feeling of being so alone. She had no one. Absolutely no one. First her husband, then her baby, now her mother. Everybody left, it was a fact that most people learned eventually, some early on in life, others later. Adele was the latter.

It took her a moment to recollect she was in Mycroft's house, she had gotten drunk last night and that damn bartender had called Mycroft, hence why she was here. It didn't take her very long to pull herself out of the bed and smooth down whatever clothes she had been wearing last night. Walking out of the bedroom, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and winced. "I look horrible." She muttered. Her eyes were red from the crying she had done when she was dreaming, bags under her eyes from restless sleep, her hair a mess, clothes wrinkled, oh life.

"Mycroft! I need my car keys." She said as she walked into the kitchen to find Mycroft reading the morning paper over a cup of coffee. It was probably spiked with something.

"What keys? I picked you up last night. Your car was taken back to your flat."

"Fine. I need a car then."

"For what?"  
"Oh for the love of god, will you just have your driver take me home then?"

"There are keys to the Jaguar on the counter next to the flour, bring it back in a bit, eh?" Mycroft, always the gentleman, didn't even bother looking up from his paper. He didn't' want his exwife in his house. He didn't want her anywhere near him, to be quite honest.

"Thank you." She muttered, grabbing the keys and making her way out of the kitchen in the general direction of the front door. The drive she was about to take wasn't exactly a long one, but one she didn't take very often. The car was parked outside: Black and sleek it was exactly the kind of car that said "Look at me and all my money!" Of course Mycroft would have it.

The day was a nice day, the sun was shining, it was a little cold but not horrible. The drive didn't take more than 20 minutes, out of the city a bit. The cemetery stood next to a small church. The kind you'd go to every Sunday and where everybody knew one another. Adele didn't know anybody at that church, but had liked and wanted somewhere peaceful for Oliver. The gravestone was located a few feet away from a large tree. "Oliver Mycroft Gillman" was written on the tombstone. The day of his birth and the day of his death were written under it. Adele had included a duck on there, she had thought it cute at the time and it reminded her of the stuffed duck Oliver had always totted around with him. "Hi, Ollie." She said quietly as she bit down on her lip, walking up to the grave. "I miss you, baby. Things down here aren't going very well. Grandma will be with you soon." She couldn't stop the tears. Not even if she wanted to.

"How old was he?" came a male's voice.

Adele sighed. "He was 2." She said. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Only 2?"

"Only 2." Looking over her shoulder, she saw Mycroft standing there, a look of disbelief on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?" she asked. "You didn't care. You cheated on me and who was to say you'd be a good father even if I did stay with you. I did what was best for him."

"I never even knew him."

"No, you didn't. You followed me. Why?"

"Did you think I was going to trust you with my car after last night? That's beside the point though. Adele, why didn't you tell me he was sick? I wondered about him. He was my child too." Mycroft said quietly. "I didn't even know his name or when he was born."

Adele simply shook her head and looked back down at the grave. In retrospect she had doen what she had thought was best for her and the baby. Mycroft wasn't in that equation. He hadn't been after he cheated. The sobs came once again, wrapping her arms around herself, she just let herself cry. Everybody left. Why was everybody leaving.

"Come here, love." Mycroft said softly.

Adele turned around and without hesitation walked into his outstretched arms, which wrapped around her right away. Well, here they were, two broken people who had once had one another. A son that one didn't even know about and years of regret lingering over them. Years they would never get back.


End file.
